


Back Into Hell

by Amsare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Maestro è bloccato nella Guerra del Tempo: la fine è arrivata per Gallifrey. <i>Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Ed ecco una flash fiction scritta senza troppe pretese; dato che quando l'ho scritta mancava una settimana allo speciale del 50° Anniversario di Doctor Who, ho pensato "Ma possibile che dopo aver visto tutti questi trailer e letto miriadi di interviste... Nessuno abbia pensato al Maestro?" e mi è venuto in mente di scrivere una sua ipotetica fine - questo perchè io adoro questo personaggio e perchè spero che non sia scomparso del tutto! Grazie della lettura.

La luce intorno a lui è troppo luminosa; sarebbe diventato cieco, sempre che fosse sopravvissuto a quell'orrore. _Impossibile._

Rassilon sta urlando – sì, era proprio lui, che lo malediva – l'odore del sangue è forte, stomachevole e sente il pavimento crollargli sotto i piedi; tutto trema e si distrugge, non c'è via d'uscita.

 

“Morirai con noi Koschei!” Sentire il suo nome lo fa ridere di gusto – è impazzito, il sangue sgorga e il pianeta muore – non gli importa più, _no non m'importa più._

Ride, ride e ride ancora, pensando a come sia stupido quel vecchio davanti a sé, pensando a come siano ridicoli tutti quei Signori del Tempo spaventanti dalla morte.

_Era ora_ – pensa in preda alla follia – era ora, morite, dovete morire tutti quanti.

 

“L'inferno, l'inferno è su Gallifrey!”

“Moriremo tutti!”

“No! No! NO!”

 

Koschei spalanca gli occhi, vuole fissare quel momento nella sua mente, assaporare la distruzione. _Vuole godere di quegli ultimi istanti di vita._

E' finita e lo sa, stringe forte i pugni al petto – la pelle è corrosa, sanguina, fa male – eppure non smette di farlo.

Cade a terra, le ginocchia si tagliano; il suo corpo è debole, riesce a sentirlo disfarsi sul proprio scheletro.

Koschei è diventato il suo stesso pianeta, si sente morire insieme ad esso, milioni e milioni di corpi che bruciano e gridano a tempo dei tamburi.  
 _Macabra canzone._

Chiude gli occhi, mentre abbraccia l'oscurità e pensa a quella frase profetica ascoltata prima sulla Terra: _Torna alla Guerra del Tempo Rassilon. Torna all'inferno!_ *

Uno, due, tre, quattro... Uno, due, tre, quattro...

 

_Già. L'Inferno._

 

*Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell!


End file.
